


A Good Way to Start the Day

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Community: daily_deviant, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Good Way to Start the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



**Title:** A Good Way to Start the Day  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Hygrophilia  
 **Other Warnings:** Oral, handjob, fingering  
 **Word Count:** ~1315  
 **Summary/Description:** Harry needs to get to work. Severus has other ideas.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://aeryun.insanejournal.com/profile)[**aeryun**](http://aeryun.insanejournal.com/) , [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/) , and [](http://demikiss.insanejournal.com/profile)[**demikiss**](http://demikiss.insanejournal.com/) for beta reading. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone. Also written as the third of twelve monthly ficlets for [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/) which she won from me at [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=help_japan)[**help_japan**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=help_japan).

Harry heard the first sounds of his alarm going off and stretched, wishing he could just roll over and go back to sleep. He had a meeting with the Minister himself at precisely eight o'clock, however, and while Kingsley was rather laid back, Harry wasn't about to keep him waiting without a very good reason.

Plus, he absolutely had to shower as a Scourgify would never do. The bedroom reeked of sex and Severus had licked and sucked Harry's skin from top to, er, _bottom_. Not to mention the lube and come that lingered on his skin.

Just as he moved to get up out of bed, a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him back. Severus's body was warm from sleep and when he drew Harry to him, Harry could feel his erection pressed up against his arse.

"Severus," Harry pleaded but the man began rocking his hips, pushing his cock against him, pressing kisses to the nape of his neck. When a hand reached around and tweaked one of his nipples, Harry gasped and pushed back against Severus, giving in to the temptation for an early morning tumble.

As if there was any doubt.

Severus hummed, acknowledging Harry's approval, and took Harry's cock in his hand, stroking him in time with the rocking of his hips.

Severus inhaled deeply. At first, Harry had thought it was a bit unusual how much Severus liked to smell and taste the sweat on Harry's skin. After the first time he'd come home after a quick Quidditch match and Severus had ravished him in the foyer, barely having got the front door closed, he realised he didn't mind at all.

Besides, he had his own little quirky fetish and Severus was happy to indulge him.

Harry reached an arm back and tipped his head, angling for a kiss, which Severus gave him, warm and gentle. After just a few soft kisses and a nip to the lips, Severus moved to his neck. Harry could feel Severus's cock throb against his arse, the arousal he felt increasing as Severus laved the salty, sweaty skin in broad strokes, not wanting to miss a single bit of it. He then stopped to suck at the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder.

Severus also loved to leave marks on his skin and Harry didn't mind as long as they would be hidden beneath his clothes. It was hard to be taken seriously as Head Auror when he had 'love bites' on his neck. Kingsley had raised an eyebrow and grinned the one time Harry had arrived at work with one on the back of his neck, but healed it for him before their meeting with the Other Minister, as they still referred to the Muggle Prime Minister.

Suddenly impatient, Harry turned around to face Severus. Harry licked the palm of his hand and grasped both their cocks. Severus moaned when Harry gave a squeeze and brought his hand down to wrap around Harry's, both of them thrusting into the tight grip. Their kisses became rougher, heated. Harry plunged his tongue into Severus's mouth, groaning as Severus tightened his hold.

Stroking and squeezing, licking, biting, sucking…Harry felt his balls tightening up and he knew he'd be coming soon. Moving his hand faster, thrusting into his fist, feeling Severus's heated length sliding along his own pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck," he gasped and he came in several long spurts, coating their hands and splattering their stomachs as well. Severus continued stroking, milking Harry for every last drop, smearing the come up and down his shaft. Harry's oversensitive skin finally couldn't take anymore and he pulled his cock free of Severus's grasp, his body shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm.

Slithering down the bed, Harry felt more than heard Severus's deep moan as he realised what Harry had planned. He wrapped his clean hand around Severus's length and licked every drop of his own come off before swallowing him down to the root.

Harry couldn't get enough of the bitter salty come and would go down on Severus at every opportunity. He loved the first drops the leaked from the head although his real reward was thicker and saltier and well worth the effort to get.

With his other hand already sticky with his own come, he pressed the tip of his finger to Severus's hole, circling, probing, but never fully entering.

"Fucking tease," Severus ground out, pressing back against Harry's index finger, and Harry suppressed a laugh. When Severus's own sticky hand came up and pressed against the back of Harry's head, encouraging him to take Severus deeper, Harry moaned around the mouthful and worked Severus's cock in earnest, bobbing and laving from base to tip, making sure to use his teeth just how Severus liked.

He pressed two fingers into Severus's arsehole and Severus bucked his hips, thrusting his cock into Harry's throat, his other hand threading into his hair. Pulling back for a moment, Harry sucked in a breath then took Severus as deep as he could again, all the while slowly moving his fingers in and out.

Harry's own cock was beginning to stir and he moved his body until he was thrusting against Severus's lower leg, humping against him like a dog, but he didn't care. They had no secrets between them when it came to their desires.

When Severus's fingers began gripping his head, Harry felt Severus's balls tighten and he fucked him with his fingers as he sucked hard. A deep, throaty groan accompanied the stilling of his body and Harry braced himself for the salty fluid that would soon be filling his mouth, his own cock throbbing in anticipation.

Severus's hips snapped forward one last time and Harry took in a mouthful before pulling off and letting the rest hit his face as he stroked Severus with his free hand. He rubbed his face against Severus's cock, slowly squeezing the very last drops out.

Pulling his fingers free of Severus's arse, Harry moved up his body and began thrusting against Severus's groin, sliding through the come that had spilled there. Severus pulled his face to his and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, come from Harry's face smearing his own.

Harry rocked his hips, moving faster and faster and Severus fucked his mouth with his tongue. Both of them were absolutely filthy and it was the fantasy of coming in Severus's arse and then licking him clean that finally tipped Harry over the edge again, making him arch his back and grunt his release before collapsing against Severus.

Panting harshly, and wishing desperately he had time to go back to sleep, Harry let out a breathy sigh when he felt Severus's fingers tracing gently through the sweat on his back.

"I have to shower," he mumbled but didn't move.

Severus moved his hand away and brought it to his lips, sucking the sweat into his mouth. "I know."

"Kingsley will kill me if I'm late," Harry said, then licked a stripe up the side of Severus's cheek, tasting a bit of come. He sighed and started to try to pull away.

"Indeed." Severus's hands ran up and down Harry's back, holding him in place. "I might kill you if you leave."

Harry laughed softly and pressed one more sticky kiss to Severus's lips. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be home."

"I don't believe that for one moment." Severus slowly loosened his grip.

"It's a good thing I set the alarm an hour early," Harry said as he finally clambered out of bed and walked toward the door of the bathroom, skin still sticky with saliva, sweat, and come. "We have time to shower together."

"You always do have trouble getting completely clean," Severus replied as he got up and followed Harry into the en suite, kicking the door closed behind him.


End file.
